Half and Half
by Chibi Shinimegami
Summary: (PLEASE REVIEW) It happened back in the Silver Millenium when the crystal and family was separated. Now Usagi and the Scouts have gone to find the other half of the crystal along with the Prince. GW/SM
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: HELLO!!!! WE NEED OUR PERSON WHO IS TO DISCLAIM THIS THING!!!!!!!!!  
  
Costume Manager: Haven't seen the girl lately  
  
Assistant Director: Last time I saw her...... uh oh  
  
Everyone: WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Assist. Director: She had a bag of sugar with her..............  
  
Director/Authoress: BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *runs by kicking up some dust in everyone's faces*  
  
Everyone: -_-;;  
  
Disclaimer Substitute: She's scary again, well anyway, all we own is this fancy Writing Studio but no Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. If we did, then why are we still here disclaiming them. There, I did, where's my pay check.....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
More Than One: Proluge  
  
"Your Highness, are you sure we should do this? I mean separating the all powerful Imperium Silver Crystal?," asked a servant of Queen Serenity. He was quite taken by the queen's descision on splitting the powers of the most powerful object in the universe into two pieces. He was worried that one of the crystals might fall into the hands of darkness.  
  
"Yes, I will keep my descision. If the information I have recieved a few hours ago is true, then the Negaverse will soon appear and try to rule the universe with the Silver Crystal. If they only have one half of the crystal, then we may have a chance on beating them with the other half," Serenity said quite calmly as watching the glowing stars above her palace start forming.  
  
"But will they notice a crystal cut in half," the servant said trying to change the mind of his queen.  
  
"No, the crystal shall look whole but the power shall be in half. My dear King from the Sun Kingdom should be arriving any minute with Prince Quatre. They have each a quarter of the cystal's power," Serenity said, her voice sounding more distant now.  
  
"Why are you worried? You know the King will still have his powers to activate one crystal along with the Prince," said the servant trying to comfort his queen who's eyes were starting to glisten.  
  
"I met with Pluto earlier. She told me about the process of separating the crystal. The power may be to strong and will probably rip a deminsional black hole tossing one of the crystals, along with it's users, into itself."  
  
The servant was quite taken back with the news. Serenity was now in tears. She was shivering and all. A girl ran into the room.  
  
"Ma'am, the King and Prince have arrived. The Princess is with them," she said, her long redish black hair flowing behind her long red gown.  
  
"Thankyou Rei of Mars. We shall begin once they get here," Serenity said wiping her eyes. She didn't want to be seen tearing infront of her loving family. Then they came in.  
  
"Mommy!" cried the little girl as she ran up to her mother and did a small curtsy. Her little meatball hair style was traditional and a royal sign was just bouncing around. The girl looked no older then 5 and was already had the manners of a young teenager. Almost.  
  
"Queen Serenity," said an quite handsome man, while he did a small bow along with his son, who said nothing, like he was told to do.  
  
"King Trieze, Prince Quatre, pleasure to meet you again. Shall we begin?" Serenity asked her husband, gesturing to the glowing white crystal and spell book. There was also a 9 pointed star on the floor, each point had each planet's royal family, to help give the Silver Alliance's Rulers power and support just incase something happens. Of course there was 4 podiums. One between Mecury's and Venus's points, another in between Jupiter's and Mar's points, next in with Neptune's and Uranus's points, last was with Saturn's and Pluto's points. The Earth's point was at looked from above, the top point.  
  
A few moments later, Serenity and the Princess were between what was called the Inners; Mars, Venus, Mercury, and Jupiter, as the King and Prince were between the Outers; Neptune, Uranus, Pluto, and Saturn. Serenity just looked at the book she held in her hands and start to recite, word for word.  
  
"I call upon the powers of the stars, Please grant my wish. I, Queen Serenity, daughter of Selenity, here by comand you!"  
  
A eerie light filled the room as the queen kept going.  
  
"Please help us bring hope, Separate the Imperium Silver Crystal NOW!!!!!!"  
  
The light started to begin to glow brighter and brighter until it blinded everyone. Then it came slowly........  
  
A eerie spot of black began to form. First it started small, then it grew to the size of the King.  
  
"NO!!!!!!!"  
  
The Queen opened her eyes to the site of her love and son being pulled into the evil darkness of the black hole.  
  
"SERENITY!!!!!!! I'LL LOVE YOU FOREVER!!!!!!" King Trieze yelled out before disappearing.  
  
"BUNNY!!!!!!!!! DON'T WORRY!!!!!!!! I'LL FIND A WAY BACK TO YOU!!!!!!!!!!" Prince Quatre reassured before he too met his fathers fate.  
  
The darkness then faded into nothing. The room was deadly silent. The queen just ran right over to her daughter who looked confused. She grabbed the child into a embrace, never wanting to let go.  
  
"Mommy, where's Q-Man and Daddy?" the so called 'Bunny' questioned, her crystalline blue eyes looking into her mother's pale blue ones.  
  
"Bunny, umm.... dear, they....... they..........." the queen stuttered but before she could continue, Bunny put her little index finger up to her mother's lips, quieting her.  
  
"I know, they're gone now," Bunny said, eyes glistening.  
  
"Yes dear," Serenity said as Bunny just gave her an assuring embrace.  
  
"They're alive. The crystal was split in two, wasn't it?"  
  
"Why uhh.......... yes. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Because there is only one here. That means the second is with Daddy and Q- Man," Bunny said smiling happily at her mother who was now crying for joy. As long as her husband and son had their part of the crystal, then they would be reborned a thousand years in the future.  
  
"Mommy........"  
  
"What, my darling"  
  
"You're choking me...."  
  
"Opps, sorry my little princess"  
  
"Mom"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I am your princess literally"  
  
"Oh that's right"  
  
The two just laughed softly, but cried inside. They wouldn't see their family ever again. Well that was then. Bunny, also known as Princess Serenity, grew up, fell in love and was bethrothed to Prince Endymion of Earth. Later the Moon Kingdom was attacked, thus bringing them to be reborned and so on and so on turning Princess Serenity into Tskino Usagi, the bubbly blonde we know and love today..........  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Someone: Are you sure it's safe to come out of this dark closet  
  
Someone Else: Yes  
  
Someone: Okay  
  
*Assist. Director pops her head out of the closet and looks around*  
  
Someone: All cl........  
  
*Assist. Director gets hit in the face with a paintball, curtisy by Authoress*  
  
Someone Else: Okay, so I could be wrong 


	2. The Second Crystal and the Hell Bringer

Authoress: BWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *keeps on hitting her co. workers with paintballs*  
  
Assist. Director: We need backup!!!!!!!!  
  
Costume Manager: THE COSTUMES!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *faints from lack of oxygen*  
  
Subsitute Disclaimer: We don't own Gundam Wing or SailorMoon........ if we did, I would of quit this job a long time ago...........  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
More Than One: Chapter 1  
  
The Second Crystal and the Hell Bringer  
  
  
  
"What's going on here?!?!??!?!?"  
  
"Oh no!!!!!!!!!"  
  
A remote town in the mountains. It was after year A.C. 29 (Assist. Director: okay we forgot the time, BACK UP RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!) and peace was brought to the Earth and Colonies. Even though OZ and the Maremia incident was over, hate was still in the universe. Mrs. Relena Peacecraft was soon known all over with her bravery and confidence of that which helped bring in the peace. The true help peace ever got was from the 5 most known of soldiers, the Gundam Pilots. Thus they now started another war by just a simple young teenager that was just dreaming.............  
  
Just a mere hour ago  
  
"Man, the stars look brighter then ever," said a young girl from a near town named Helena. Her silvery white hair spread out everywhere sue to it's length. If she stood up, she would have to put it in a nicely done braid that only went to her knees. Her gray eyes where beginning to reflect the shining of the magnificent stars above, along with some Colonies............  
  
"I wish I lived up there. To be in space. Must be wonderful............"  
  
'You can...........................'  
  
"Huh?!?!?!? Who's there?!?!?!?!"  
  
The young girl shot up from her resting spot in a field of nearly bloomed Moonlights, flowers that only came out in the moonlight. They were just so beautiful and gift to her and her town that they only grew in that area of the Earth.  
  
"Must be my imagination........."  
  
'Hey......... do I sound like someone's mind!!!!!!!'  
  
"............ hmm............ must be some person nearby.............."  
  
'Hell....... I'm not human either..........'  
  
The young girl was now fully aware that a evil presence was lingering around her.  
  
"Who-o............is-s-s..........there-re........"  
  
The girl's eyes were darting back and forth. Even though she was about to turn 15 she still had a wild imagination. But now, her imagination was real.....  
  
'Why dear, no need to be afraid. No harm shall come to you. All I ask of you is a favor........... and in return.......... I shall grant your dreams........'  
  
"To go up into space!!!!!"  
  
'Yes.............and more..........'  
  
"What more can there be?"  
  
'You will have your own Gundam.........'  
  
The girl just smiled widely. Her second dream was to grow up to be a soldier like the Gundam Pilots........ and pilot her own mobile suit........ no, Gundam..........  
  
"You mean........ I can have my own Gundam......."  
  
'Why yes, and in my favor, all I ask is one thing.............. destroy Pilot 04, the Gundam Pilot known as Quatre Rebarba Winner..........'  
  
Now this was a shock. Our little friend grew to love the Gundam Pilots.......... she could never kill one of them........... especially her favorite...........  
  
"I don't know........."  
  
'Just remember........ he killed thousands........... all you'll be doing is killing one person............ that's all I ask.........'  
  
"Uhhh........... only if I don't have to kill anyone else.........."  
  
'Sure'  
  
"Promise?"  
  
'Cross my heart, swear to die'  
  
"Fine, deal, now where are you?"  
  
'Look to your right'  
  
The girl just looked to where she was told to........ all she saw was a small crystal that was........ glowing.............  
  
"Oh............. wow..........."  
  
The girl became entranced by the glow immediatly. It looked so warm and comforting, she jsut had to see it. Withen seconds, she was holding the crystal in her gloved hand....... Problem was that her hand wasn't gloved before.......  
  
"What!?!?!?!?!?!?!?"  
  
'Don't worry, just a simple little thing that happens......'  
  
"If you say so"  
  
The girl was now covered head to toe in black. Black fingerless wrist gloves, black choker, black tank top that went into black cargo jeans that were neatly tucked into black army like boots. Hell, her hair was now in it's usuall braid held in by a black hair band.  
  
"This is so cool....."  
  
'How do you like it?'  
  
"Like it............"  
  
'Okay, so you don't like it bu............'  
  
"No, no, no........ I don't like it, I LOVE IT!!!!"  
  
'..........'  
  
"Sorry, I got over excited........"  
  
'It's alright, now what may I ask is your name?'  
  
"Everyone calls me Silver by my hair and eyes"  
  
'How about a new name.... a soldier name.......'  
  
"Sure"  
  
'You'll be called Shini-Chan....... short for Shinimegami.............. Goddess of Death and Hell Bringer.......'  
  
"That sounds sooo cool......... just one thing...."  
  
'Yes?'  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
'My name............is Shin-Chan.......Shinigami........God Of Death and also a Hell Bringer.........'  
  
"Uhh.........okay"  
  
Now that hour has passed as without Shini-Chan's knowing........ she had unleashed a force greater then Galaxia ever had.............  
  
Now, the small town of Helena was under siege....... everyone was falling over dead from lack of energy........  
  
The only person who managed to survive the masacare was extremely sly........ didn't lose a inch of energy........of course....... he was trained to be perfect......... he was none other then the hero of the day........... the one who disappeared a month ago........ Heero Yuy..........  
  
Another Deminsion at the same time as the siege.........  
  
Usagi was sitting at another boring meetings when she felt it......  
  
She just thought she was dreaming again and would wake up at any moment by she never woke up out of the nightmare........  
  
"Rei!!!! Look into the fire now and concentrate hard!!!!!!!"  
  
Everyone in the room just looked at her........  
  
The Fire Priestess obeyed obediantly for she saw the worry in her princess's eyes..........  
  
"No need for that Mars Hime, I already know what is going on," said a distant voice....  
  
"P-Chan, tell us what's going on!!!!" Usagi demanded. Everyone else just looked at her........ all shocked...... Usagi never yelled........ especially at Pluto......  
  
"Serenity...........Hime.........Sailor Moon..........Usagi............ someone is out to kill the heir to the Sun Kingdom........."  
  
"What.......what......heir........." Usagi was getting nervous, her eyes glistening....  
  
"I know you remember him..........and yes, he is still alive," Pluto said calmly as Usagi just reached for the nearest arm, which happened to be her fiance's, Chiba Mamoru.....  
  
"Mamo-Chan, Q-man is still alive........." Usagi was now wailing into her lover's arm as he just wrapped his arm around her waist and smiled. Only he, Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna or right now Pluto knew who she was talking about.  
  
"Usagi!!!!"  
  
Everyone in the room turned to Minako who just gasped and pointed at her bunny friend......  
  
"What?!?!?!?!" Usagi just put on a confused face as Minako just started shouting.......  
  
"YOU CHEATED ON MAMORU WITH THIS Q-MAN GUY!!!!!!!!"  
  
It only took a few moments for what Minako shouted to be registered in the minds of who knew of this mystery guy, thus giving the people time to start laughing their heads off........not literally ofcourse...........  
  
"ODANGO-ATAMA! THIS IS NO TIME TO BE LAUGHING! YOU'RE CHEATING ON POOR MAMO- CHAN AREN'T YOU!!!!!" Rei shouted causing more laughter. The Inners, Chibi- Usa, Hotaru, and the cats just sat there all confused before Mamoru just stopped laughing and started to say something....  
  
"Why would....haha......Usako cheat on me......haha.....with her.......HAHAHAHA!!!!!!!"  
  
Mamoru couldn't finish for he just broke out laughing all over again so Minako decided to finish it for him.  
  
"HER NEW BOYFRIEND!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The not so confused just collasped more with laughter before Usagi decided to speak up.  
  
"Why would I cheat on Mamo-Chan with my brother?"  
  
The Inners, Chibi-Usa, Hotaru, and the cats thought for a moment before beginning to laugh at what they thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
All of Authoress's Workers: help please...... SHE'S GONE MAD!!!!!!  
  
Authoress: BWAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
U.S Army: GIVE UP NOW!!!!!!!  
  
Authoress: BWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
U.S Marines: GIVE UP NOW!!!!!!!!!  
  
Authoress: BWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
U.S Mental Home Recoverers: GIVE UP NOW!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Authoress: BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Workers: Pay check please.......  
  
Local News Woman taping the event: Please review and is my hair okay??? 


	3. Back Together

News Show: Early today, there was a mental case down at Chibi Writing Studios where the owner of the studio was claimed a nutcase but when she settled down, she was a smart as a fly. All that was found that was classified as wierd in the factory was a bag of sugar...........  
  
Stage Prop Man: *clicks the TV off* You'd think the girl was a mental case  
  
Costume Manager: MY COSTUMES!!!!!!!!! *crying*  
  
Stage Prop Man: *looks at the C.M* Okay I guess she isn't the mental case now  
  
Authoress Disclaimer: HI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *has found another bag of sugar secretly and is sugar high at the moment*  
  
Assist. Director: HEY!!!! WHERE'S THE SUGAR FOR THE TEA!!!!!!!!!  
  
Authoress: *snickers* WellIdon'townGundamWingorSailorMooncauseIspentallmymoneyonthisniceplace,nice ,Ne? *runs away before the Assist. Director finds her*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"A 10 hour flight for nothing!!!! This is what I call a vacation," mumbled the baka Gundam Pilot everyone just ever so loved.  
  
"Shut up baka-Maxwell!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Aww....... Wu-Man that was so hurting!!!!!!"  
  
"Maxwell..........."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"SHINE!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Another imfamous cat and mouse chase. Wufei had just unsheathed his katana when Duo was already down the hall of the airport. The two so called 'friends' met on the shuttle from Colony L1 and what was so scary to them was that they were seated next to each other and had to catch the same bus, and hand to go to the same place........... Scary.  
  
"Stop it NOW!!!!!!!"  
  
A gun shot was heard over the yelling people, Duo screaming the loudest for he was jumped and pinned to ground with Wufei just about to cut of the boy's precious braid. The two 16 year old boys looked up to come face to face with none other then the leader of the 5, Heero Yuy, who looked dangerous right now. Hell, the kid was always dangerous.  
  
"Sorry Heero" Duo said pushing Wufei off of him and went to the luggage are to grab his bag. Wufei just muttered something about bakas and picked his bag up from beside him. He didn't trust Airport Security. The intercom then came on......  
  
"Will Mr. Yuy, Mr. Maxwell, and Mr. Chang please come outside. Your ride is waiting for you. Thankyou."  
  
Everyone just stopped in their tracks when they heard the names. The Peacecraft Princess had announced who the Gundam Pilots were not to long ago. Most of the teenage girl population in the Colonies and Earth were now searching for the kawaii Pilots.  
  
"Oh my GOD!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"DUO!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Wufei and Heero just turned to the luggage area to only see Duo running for his life, bag in hand too, running at the two with a stampede of in love girls following him.  
  
"Let's get the Hell out of here," said Duo as he ran by. The two pilots were still looking at the mob of girls until the girls finally reconigze who they were.  
  
"Like Oh my GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"HEERO!!!!!!!!"  
  
"WU-MAN!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Heero just grabbed Wufei and made a mad dash for the exit with the chinese man who was about to unsheathed his katana and behead the girls. Outside, they came face to face with their ride.............. of course they could tell what their ride was at the beginning..........  
  
"NO WAY AM I GETTING IN THAT LIMO!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"You want to die?"  
  
"LET ME IN!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Wufei jumped into the Peacecraft Pink limozine relunctantly just as the mob made it out the airport doors. The car was already out of the parking lot and far off before the girls could corner it and rip it piece by piece to get inside.  
  
Wufei just stuck his head out the window..........  
  
"WEAK ONNAS!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Then stuck his head back in...........  
  
"That was mean to say to all those babes"  
  
"Then why didn't you stay baka Maxwell"  
  
"I'm hotter so they would of ripped me apart more"  
  
"Baka"  
  
"Why thankyou"  
  
Heero was just looking out the window of the car waiting for a nice place that wouldn't catch attention when he would jump out the window.......  
  
15 Minutes later.........  
  
"Q-MAN!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Oh no..........."  
  
It was infront of the preventors office in the Sanq Kingdom and apparently all the Gundam Pilots were invited there for Trowa and Quatre were standing outside talking. They were kinda close to each other........ Duo was first to spot the two and jump out the window while the car was still moving.....  
  
"Q-Man, Silencer, great to see ya again," said Duo before he pulled Quatre into a bear hug cause he was afraid Trowa might shoot him if he hugs the guy.  
  
"Winner, Barton," said Wufei getting out of the Limo quite quickly while it was at a complete stop.  
  
"Hello Wufei, Duo...........can't breathe........."  
  
"Oppsie"  
  
Duo let go of Qautre as the small blonde was breathing in deeply. Trowa just glared at the braided one before Quatre leaned on the taller one for support. Heero then waltzs right on up for he jumped out of the car a few miles ago.  
  
"We should go in so we can talk" Heero said pushing past the 4 and into the building. The others followed immediatly. A familar face then showed up.  
  
"Une?"  
  
"God Duo! Don't sneak up like that," Une snapped at Duo dropping a video tape. Quatre just reached down and picked it up and read the title.  
  
"The Helena Mascare?"  
  
"Yes Quatre, it seems something happened up there. Apparently we got a phone call one afternoon a few days ago and apparently the lady on the other said she was calling her friend up in Helena. After a few moments of talking with the friend, a black eerie fog sprang up around the friend and everything was a fuzz after that. (Assistant Director: video phones, never work) A few officers were sent up there to investigate and what they found was on this tape........" Une sounded so distant for she saw the horror video. Duo just grabbed the tape and ran to the nearest TV with a VCR and pushed the tape on in it, pushing play.  
  
"Oh god"  
  
The peace loving Quatre watched in horror at the video. On the screen was a place littered with motionless bodies. Everything was so silent....... not even a mouse scurried the floors. The tape ended after 15 minutes of showing the whole town.  
  
"Who could of done a weak thing?" Wufei questioned, quite at shock from what he seen. Everyone in the room that saw it was in shock except for the perfect soldier.  
  
"Heero, don't you feel atleast a little pain from watching............THAT!!!!!!" Duo screeched at his friend who just rewound the tape to the part of where it showed the Helena Motel's guest list. The last blank that was ever filled held the name Heero Yuy on it. Everyone's jaw dropped to the floor.  
  
"How can you be living right now? How did you escape? Most importantly WHO DONE IT!!!!!!!!!" Une demanded as Heero just shrugged.  
  
"For one, I saw the black fog coming so I made a dash out of town and into a nearby forest. Next I don't know who done it"  
  
"Ohh, sorry," Une said, red in the face with embarressment.  
  
"Lady Une, is there going to be another war?" Wufei asked, wanting to see the blood of whoever did such a thing to innocent citizens.  
  
"We don't know, we have to wait"  
  
"Then, we shall wait," Heero said as everyone else nodded.  
  
Somewhere in the forest outside Helena  
  
"Cool"  
  
'Do you like it?'  
  
"Like it........"  
  
'Dont' tell me, you just love it'  
  
"Oh yea"  
  
Shini-Chan was standing now infront of a Gundam that looked like Epyon but more black and powerful. With the crystal held out infront of her delicatly, she looked of the Gundam, HER Gundam now....  
  
Shin-Chan, the spirit locked away in the crystal was just looking at the girl, well not looking with eyes exactly but through the glass of the crystal. He was Queen Serenity servant right before the queen separated the crystal. No one ever knew that he was sealed into the crystal that was sent into the blackhole. Never once did he hear anyone call out to him, they were all worried about the king. King........ Trieze was never meant to be king, he never did once come to see Queen Serenity since their twins were born. All Trieze did was take Prince Quatre and left. All that Shin-Chan did was never enough for Serenity. He helped her out by giving her advice, a shoulder to cry on, all of that and not once did he hear her cry out for him. He was so lonely for a thousand years.....  
  
But not now.... a few days ago he met another spirit trying to take over the crystal. The spirit said that he would give Shin-Chan the power to get revenge on the queen if he could just merge with the spirit. Revenge on the queen was sounding good right now so he just accepted and the spirits merged to become more powerful and able to take over someone.  
  
To bad it was a young girl. But the other spirit told him to just make the girl help them in trying to kill Serenity's precious little Prince Quatre. So the conversation began after he heard the girl talk about some stuff like Gundams and Space..... That there was what set it off. That's how it all began. Shin-Chan was stuck talking to the girl as the second spirit took off to the near town for some energy to help them.  
  
That's how he became that evil. All because of the other spirit. The evil spirit. The spirit of Chaos.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Authoress: There and the reason I added Shini-Chan and Shin-Chan in because we need the bad guys. What's a story without bad guys!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Co. Workers: *sweatdrops* please review 


End file.
